


SEX ON THE BEACH

by LittleYelStar



Category: Persona 5
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYelStar/pseuds/LittleYelStar
Summary: 【mob主】【R18預警】來源ハトムギ太太的夏威夷野/戰圖純潔又毫無防備的來栖曉，原本只想在夏威夷打探一下怪盜團的名聲，卻萬萬沒想到會被一群陌生的外國男人騙到海灘的叢林處……
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	SEX ON THE BEACH

SEX ON THE BEACH

「……您知道怪盜團嗎？」

始作俑者龍司不知道跑去哪了，曉只能獨自走到幾個壯碩的外國男人面前，緊張的語氣不由得帶些期盼。要是怪盜團的傳聞能遠播到海外，其實他作為leader也會很高興。

「怪盜團……？」

東洋人的身材硬是比歐美男人小了一號，從俯視的角度能看到卷髮內小小的髪旋，沒戴眼鏡的雙瞳努力對進他們目光，清澈又帶點迷惘，一個個英文字母從那張開合的嘴唇裡笨拙地蹦出來的模樣有點可愛。

真是尤物。

身材魁梧的男人們笑了出來。

「我們當然知道呀。」

如果強勢堵住雙唇，這把迷人的聲線會發出如何動聽的呻吟呢。

身後又有幾個穿著沙灘褲的金髮男人圍了上來，如同一群嗅到花蜜香氣的雄蜂，成年男人健壯的手臂和胸膛都覆了一層薄薄的體毛，白種人的肌膚曬成了小麥色，強烈的荷爾蒙混著汗液，一個個臉上掛著和善的笑容，讓怪盜團的leader稍微放鬆了警惕。

「怪盜團……對吧？我們、知道很多哦。」特意體貼不擅英語的他，那人低沉的聲調刻意放慢了幾個拍子。

「有認識怪盜團的人。」其中一人將手臂繞過了他的肩膀，自然而然往一處帶。

灰色的清眸徒然一亮，打量他的數個外國男人咧開嘴，笑得更開。

簇擁上來的人配合比手劃腳，算是令曉理解了他們的意思。

「——我們帶你去見他？」

曉還沒來得及應下，熱情的男人們便擅自帶著他走，健壯的手臂似乎帶著不容抗拒的力氣，他們漸漸偏離了海灘上的人群。

「啊……」同伴們會擔心嗎……曉望了一下遠處，祐介正和龍司玩得不亦樂乎，leader溫柔地笑了起來，一會再向他們彙報好了，他想。

一旁拿著電話的男人興奮地講著一大串英文，曉迷茫地眨了眨眼，可惜對於只能勉強聽懂單字的他來說實在過於勉強，旁邊探過來一隻大手，徑自將隱藏在褲頭下的曬痕勾了出來。

「……！」曉發出無聲的驚呼，惡作劇的金髮男立馬擺了擺手，掛著人畜無害的笑容，另一隻寬厚的大手肆無忌憚地攬住了他的腰，曉正覺得渾身不自在，有人伸手揉了一下他的屁股，敏感的身體抖了一下，旁邊的人熱烈地發笑，沒有一個人臉上帶著歉意，對於外國人來說只是稀鬆平常的玩笑嗎？

曉滴著冷汗，試圖掩藏身體深處的不自在，他習慣忍耐，只是在視線的盲點處，身後男人們發出垂涎的粗重喘息，用他不認識的語言下流地調笑著，隱藏布料之下的肌膚是從未裸露在外的白嫩，似乎沒被別人碰觸過，亞洲男孩的身體看起來既緊實又色情，沉睡其中的嫩芽隱約散發出新鮮羊乳一般的甜香，甚至，是不是為了方便野外交合，故意穿著一條薄薄的沙灘褲出來勾引男人。

人群的喧鬧聲漸行漸遠，他們來到了海灘的一處蕉林，認識怪盜團的人……會在這裡？如果曉在這時候能想到之後的發展的話，他是無論如何都不會跟過去的。

————————————

「嗚、不要……！」

隱秘的樹林中傳來羞赧的泣吟，藍色的沙灘褲被隨意扔到了一邊，白嫩的屁股和腿根完整地袒露在男人們舔舐般的視線之下，曉被擺成雙腿大張的姿勢，強勢按在了壯碩的陌生男人身上。

「啊啊……不行……不……」

尺寸猙獰的肉棒直挺挺地逼到眼前，曉嚇得失了神，連燙人的溫度都要隨著肌膚相觸之間傳遞，肉莖根部圍著一圈濃密的體毛，頂端噗噗冒著精汁，莖身的青筋突突直跳，等著進去溫軟的膣內掏弄一番。

「呵呵……東洋boy還沒吃過這麽大的肉棒吧？」

躺在地上的男人發出下流不已的調笑聲，掌下的臀部緊實又有彈性，他已經等不及用自己的性器征服這個淫美的少年了，其他人將曉的反抗視為恰到好處的調味劑，抓過纖細的手腕一一化解。

「不就是這個小可愛在海灘上找男人求操的嗎？」

「不……」曉狂亂地搖著頭，由於完全聽不懂男人的話語，本能在未知的恐懼面前瑟瑟發抖。

為什麼會變成這樣……以為能見到「認識怪盜團的人」，卻沒想到見面的卻是另一群見都沒見過的外國男人。

他們圍上來的樣子宛如等待分食的狼群，簡單地拉下一條寬鬆的沙灘褲，落入陷阱的羔羊很快被剝得精光，青澀的曉被性技高超的男人們玩弄得毫無反抗之力，從未見過陽光的秘處被強勢打開，變成現在等待插入的恥辱狀態。

「不、不要……」

意識到將要被面前的肉棒侵犯，曉驚恐地睜大眼睛，雙手虛軟地抵在身下的小腹上。

「嘖嘖、這張嘴真小，難道說還是處？」

男人低低地笑了起來，沒有理會微弱的抗拒聲，倒不如同樣也沒聽懂日語，只覺得黑髮少年的聲線在他們聽來彷彿求歡一般慾拒還迎，飢餓的狼群露出尋獲至寶的眼神，一邊調侃著、催促般拍了拍掌下的臀肉。

身下的男人硬到不行，急切橫過手臂攬緊曉的腰肢，下胯發力便將漲硬的冠部慢慢擠進緊窄的穴口。

「呀啊啊——怎麼可能…進得去……！」

生理淚水沿著殷紅的小臉滴落，曉的雙腿繃成了離絃的弓，拉扯到即將繃斷的角度而激烈顫抖，緊緊鉗著男人的腰肢卻像邀請一般，其他人會意一笑，一雙壯碩的手臂從身後施力將他按在了挺立的肉刃上，那漲大的粗莖便順著體位直直插到了深處。

「唔啊啊啊啊……！」

下身傳來撕裂一般的疼痛，曉再也無法承受地高高仰起頸項，發出不堪承受的尖吟，粗長的肉棒將身體深處塞得滿滿，炙熱的肉莖緊密貼合在內壁，每一下喘息似乎都要牽扯到內裡灼熱的脈動，纖腰弓到了極限，試圖退縮又被身下的男人拉了回來。

「唔唔、真緊，一看就是沒吃過這麽大的肉棒。」

看到小巧的屁股將自己的肉棒完全吞了下去，連花蕾邊緣都被撐得沒有一絲皺褶，男人的額頭冒著興奮的熱汗，未等曉適應過來便大幅往上頂胯。

「嗚、啊……不…行……啊啊啊……」

「呵呵呵、不是全吞進去了嗎？真能幹，第一次就給了外國肉棒的感覺如何？」

曉無助地撐著男人的胯下，每一下抽插都粗暴得要將肉體頂到失控邊緣，男人下身發力啪啪往上頂弄，更將緊實的翹臀深按在自己胯上，秘處被撐得一片火辣辣的痛，卻也乖順地吞下了怒張的尺寸，粗硬的性器不需要刻意尋找便能深深碾過每一處敏感，麻痺的快感通過脊髓一絲絲蔓延上來，化為帶電的針尖刺在尚對情慾陌生的酮體。

「唔……嗯…啊啊啊……」

「唔唔、真是好香……難道是被插入就會發情的體質嗎？」

曉被頂得手腳發軟，一開始的痛苦呻吟漸漸揉雜幾分難耐，經驗豐富的男人們很快便補抓到情動的反應，數雙圖謀不軌的手加入了這場性愛，熟練地挑弄曉的敏感之處，要將這個淫美的亞洲少年逼出更加浪蕩的呻吟。

「乳頭開始有感覺了吧。」粗糙的指尖略為粗暴地按揉，曉不堪承受地弓起腰肢，雙腿歡愉地張得更開，卻將乳尖向前迎進了男人的玩弄之中。

「唔嗯——」

「下面還吸得這麼緊...東洋boy看起來對這根的大肉棒很滿意啊？果然跟身上散發的味道一樣淫蕩。」

他本能地搖著頭，腦袋被海灘的熱度蒸得昏沉，完全沒有餘裕去理解侵犯他的男人在說些什麼淫語浪詞，而呻吟聲卻漸漸變得甜膩。

「不、嗯嗯～啊啊啊……」

男人們沒有放過任何敏感之處，曉的鎖骨、腰間、就連腋下都被激烈地疼愛著，胸前的兩點纓果都被不同的男人用力舔吮，就連唇舌點觸都會帶來頭皮發麻的激流。

巨大而陌生的情慾翻湧而上，纖細的身段被頂得起起伏伏，未經撫慰的性器顫巍巍地抬起頭，隨著動作被插弄得上下搖晃，無助地在男人的小腹上滴下一點點蜜液。

身體四處被同時給予過激的快感，曉張大雙唇，只能發出不成調的淫亂呻吟，依稀可見小嘴之中的粉嫩小舌不住向外吐露清冽的津液，一旁的男人再也受不了，掰過曉的小臉堵住了他的呻吟，也不管亞洲少年有沒有喘過氣來，伸出肥厚的舌頭探進溫熱的小嘴中激烈翻攪出嘖嘖水聲。

「唔唔唔、要去——」

曉不堪承受地扭過了頭，雙唇間淌落的津液甩得到處都是，十指緊緊揪著身下的男人，連帶腔內也在劇烈地痙攣。

「呀啊啊啊啊……」

不堪刺激的少年失聲尖叫，纖白的頸項也被激得高高仰起，自粉嫩的性器頂端兀自濺射出大股乳白的精液，平時連自慰次數也少得可憐的身體，居然輕易就被男人操到了高潮。

「嗚嗚嗚……」

意識到發生了什麼事情，曉不禁低低啜泣起來，他是男孩子，這種事情本來只當作被外國人欺負了一頓就算了的，但是被陌生人、連名字也不知道的男人侵犯身體竟然還能獲得快感，他是壞掉了嗎……！

「嘖嘖、外表這麽清純，真沒想到居然沒操兩下就去了，真騷。」

後穴才經歷完高潮的人顯然沒有反應過來，連眼神也是渙散的，見到淫美少年被他們折磨得連連嗚咽的樣子，男人只覺得胯下又硬了幾分，俯身便捏起失神淌淚的小臉塞進自己的慾望。

「好了，害叔叔們勃起到消不下去的小騷貨，好好負起責任來呀～」

「唔唔——」

溢出唇邊的呻吟又被肉棒堵了回去，殷紅小嘴裡既高溫又濕潤，隨著抽泣更是用力吮入了男人的粗莖，那人低喘一聲，一邊箍緊了淚濕的臉頰，用力搖晃著下胯抽插著曉的小嘴。

「唔唔、真是受不了，這邊也要射了——唔……」

歐美男人一次射精的量極多，曉的小腹被一下灌到微微鼓起，禁不住快感的身體又被射到高潮，可憐的前端只能吐出一點點清汁，已經是被玩到疲軟的狀態。

「唔嗯……」

發洩過後的肉棒從小穴內帶出大量濃液，尚在餘韻中痙攣的雙丘又被抬起，而後另一根蓄勢待發的男根又順著炙燙的精液頂入來不及合攏的後穴。

「啊啊啊啊……」

嫩紅小穴吞吐深色肉棒的場面極度激發了男人膨脹的性慾，終於操進去的男人迫不及待地抽插下身，硬熱的肉棒再一次將小穴撐得漲滿，順著律動帶出尚且溫熱的精汁，又被怒張的肉棒狠狠捅了進去，過剩的淫水混著拍打臀部發出啪啪的響亮水聲，又被進出的肉棒在穴口打成一圈濃厚的白沫。

「不、不要再……啊啊啊……」

痠軟無力的雙手掙扎著想要逃離，又被用力拉了回來按在勃發的男根上。

「Oh？你在咩咩叫著什麼？」

明明用日語說著「不要」，但軟糯又含糊的抽泣聲更像求歡一般色情。男人將慾望狠狠捅到了深處，轉換了一下角度朝著摸索的敏感點發力猛頂，啪啪搖晃著下胯將白嫩的臀肉拍打得發紅。

「嗚嗚……呼唔唔唔……」

曉被幹得往前挺動，不住掙扎要逃脫身體深處一陣陣蔓延而上的電流，卻又無可避免更深含入了前方的肉棒，歐美男人的尺寸又長又粗，一下將濡軟的小嘴撐得滿滿，缺堤的呻吟被碩大的肉根堵在唇邊，化為喉嚨深處一陣陣崩潰的嗚咽。

「……真可愛啊。」

侵犯小嘴的肉根一下迸射出大股的精液，吐息之間充滿了男人腥葷的氣味，曉被嗆得連連咳嗽，一旁的男人早就等不及了，扶起漲到硬痛的性器，等著插入亞洲少年的艷紅小嘴裡紓解一番。

遠處傳來祐介和龍司的聲音，似乎在海灘旁呼喚著他的名字，曉驀然驚得狠狠定住，下意識想要抓緊那把在危機中一次次拯救他的聲音，然而並沒有逃過男人們的視線。

「怎麽了……？外面那兩個人你認識？嗯？」

男人們輕笑道，將頂端的餘液塗在了浮滿情慾的緋紅小臉，另一個金髮男人又硬了起來，索性用壯碩的下身戳刺著曉微腫的唇角。

原處的人隱約察覺到了林中的動靜。

「嗚、不……」——不要過來，拜託……！

只要想到此時發生的場景被哪位同伴目睹，足以讓驕傲又純潔的少年怕得不斷瑟縮。

「是你的小男友嗎……？」感受到這具迷人酮體的緊緻，男人們爽得直抽氣，更變本加厲地欺負起可憐的亞洲少年，「把他們也叫過來如何？一起來呀？」

一陣陣低笑幾乎要蓋過肉體交合的淫靡水聲。

「畢竟能欣賞到小男友一次吃進這麽多大肉棒的場面可是很難得的哦～」

「不、不……不要……呼唔——」曉驚恐地搖著頭，將抵在唇邊的肉棒深深含了進去，靈巧的十指一刻不停握緊一旁的男根套弄，同時臀部搖晃著配合小嘴殷勤地服伺著男人的慾望。

那把熟悉的聲音在呼喊他的名字，然而身體卻為即將被發現野外露出的羞恥而戰慄不已，連帶兩張熾熱的小嘴也更深地吮進了男人的慾望。

「哦？看來這張小嘴還是比較喜歡我們的大肉棒嘛～」

呼喚他的同伴們四處張望了一下，樹林的枝葉恰好遮住了他們leader吮吸男人慾望的結合處，所幸他們的眼神並未關注過原處的叢林。

曉失蹤的可能性不大，可能只是暫時回酒店未跟他們打招呼，畢竟他是最可靠的怪盜團首領啊。

尋找無果的祐介再一次轉過頭去，然而卻不知道他認識中那個可靠的怪盜團長只在不遠的密林處雙門大開，與一大群素未謀面的外國男人進行著如何淫亂的野外群交派對。

「唔、嗚啊啊啊……不要再——」

只要稍微鬆懈下來就會被擰起乳尖加以懲罰，對於被疼愛得過於敏感的酮體猶如酷刑，曉只能哭著去伺候男人們的慾望，祈求玩夠而對他厭倦的外國男人會放過自己，他習慣忍耐。

曉緊緊閉起雙眼，無法阻止眼角潰堤的淚水，身體卻因為缺少視覺變得敏感數倍，一次次被操到了高潮，青澀的性器在連續絕頂中已經被玩到疲軟，身下的沙地盡是順著交合淌落的淫液，被徹底玩弄、擺成各種適合受精的性愛姿勢，數不清身後換了多少個男人，又有多少根勃發的肉棒緊接著插入他的唇中注射濃精。

「原以為日本的AV都是演的，沒想到操起來真的這麽浪。」

蜜色的肌膚覆了一層薄汗，隨著激烈發交合散出大股濃烈的淫香，男人們輪番將慾望灌入小穴內，直到曉的小腹被射得猶如懷孕一般高高隆起，更壞心眼地，將發洩過後的肉棒抵在通紅的小臉邊，讓他逐根口交乾淨，才解開了禁錮。

「這下子一定懷上了吧？真不妙啊……男友知道還會要你嗎？」

痛快發洩過一輪的男人們一邊說著，一邊拿起手機咔嚓咔嚓將恣意蹂躪過後的黑髮尤物拍了下來。

「在這種地方懷孕回家可是連孩子的爸爸也找不到吧？」

「還敢說，肚子裡的你也有份吧…呵呵呵……」

進食完畢的狼群漸漸遠去，以他不認識的語言說著放浪不堪的言辭，也不用擔心被誰聽去，畢竟同伴們早就離開了。

「都被幹鬆了吧？」

「哈哈、吃過我們的大肉棒之後他的亞洲男友還有辦法滿足這張騷穴嗎？哈哈哈……」

從未被碰觸過的白嫩臀間此刻布滿了吻痕指印的狼藉痕跡，浸在大片精液之中的酮體輕輕顫抖，被幹到合不攏的雙腿間涓涓流出過剩的濁液，沙灘褲被遠遠扔到了叢林的一隅，渾身赤裸的怪盜團長，已經是被操到無力反駁的狀態。

過載的意識在逐漸遠去，眼前徒然一暗，卻是夏威夷的日光被一個高大的影子遮住了。

「你真是我操過最爽的名器。」

男人低沉地笑道，也不管他有沒有聽懂，徑自沾上曉身上半乾的精液，在被射到鼓起的小腹上寫下了酒店房號。

「如果還想要叔叔們的大肉棒，歡迎來找我們玩哦～」

↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓

之後又過了幾天，儘管男人們在這期間獵艷了各種口味的新獵物，卻沒有一個能比得上亞洲男孩緊緻的小屁股，恥辱又沉溺地含著他們肉棒的臉龐，在挑弄之下又不堪快感顫聲高潮的小羔羊，竟比主動誘惑的男女更騷浪百倍。

看來要計劃下一次狩獵了，畢竟免費品嚐亞洲美少年的機會可不多。

「叮鈴——」

突兀的酒店房鈴聲猛地將男人們拽回神來。

「誰叫了外賣啊？」

鈴聲再度響了幾下，男人放下打到一半的撲克，所有人一致搖頭。

其中一人疑惑地走過去打了門，只見門外站著個一身軍裝的陌生女人。

不、哪有這麽色情的軍裝，黑色長卷髪的神秘美女更像哪裡的脫衣舞女，或是純粹的應召女郎。

「她」全身上下緊緊包覆著皮質的漆黑制服，看起來又像引誘人一件件褪下，一雙裹著黑色絲襪的長腿穿著高跟皮靴，戴著長手套的纖指玩味地勾著銀製的手銬，暗示性十足。

儘管軍帽遮住了表情，但從下顎線條來判斷該是個不折不扣的美人，一向來者不拒的男人幾乎馬上就起了反應。

真淫蕩。

「這位美麗的小姐，您是不是走錯房間了呢？」

畢竟吃過了送上門的沙灘小羊還有誰會叫應召呢。

美人搖了搖頭，塗著艷紅唇膏的小嘴魅惑地勾了起來。

「It’s room service～」

【End？】


End file.
